


own me for tonight

by bramgreenfeld



Category: Rise (TV 2018)
Genre: Cuddling, Dry Humping, Fluff and Smut, Grinding, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 14:16:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14916929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bramgreenfeld/pseuds/bramgreenfeld
Summary: Jeremy doesn't feel like going home. Simon has a plan.





	own me for tonight

**Author's Note:**

> i was planning on posting my multichapter fic soon but this just sort of...happened i guess. enjoy it  
> title from i want! i want! by walk the moon, the song referenced is next in line by walk the moon. maybe one day i'll write a fic that doesn't involve walk the moon in any way but it's not looking likely to be soon  
> come talk to me on tumblr @glorioussimon and twitter @annileej!!

“Do you ever just want to disappear?” Jeremy murmured, leaning his head against the cold glass of the car window.

Simon didn’t take his eyes off of the road, but Jeremy could see his brows furrow. “What do you mean?” he asked.

“I don’t mean, like, suicide,” Jeremy explained. “I just kind of want to...leave, I guess. Go somewhere where no one knows where I am, where I don’t have to live up to their expectations. Even if it’s only for a few hours.” He didn’t specify who the ‘they’ he was talking about was, but he was sure that Simon could guess that he was referring to his parents. 

“So, what you’re saying is that you don’t want to go home,” Simon guessed.

Jeremy grinned, looking over at Simon. “How did you guess?”

He could see the smile playing at the edges of Simon’s lips. “I have an idea of where we can go, if you’re that opposed to it. But it might be illegal.”

Jeremy stared at him. “Wait, what? Who are you and what have you done with my boyfriend?”

Simon ducked his head. “We can just go to Volpe’s or something if you don’t want-”

“No,” Jeremy said, shaking his head. “I like your first idea better. I just...wasn’t expecting you to say that. It’s kind of hot, honestly.”

Simon’s face flushed. “You can’t say stuff like that while I’m driving!”

“Tell me why.” Jeremy leaned over the gearshift, his face close to Simon’s. “Am I distracting you?”

Simon gently placed his hand on Jeremy’s face, pushing him away. He didn’t answer his question, but his face was even redder than before, his eyes wide. Jeremy tilted his head, unable to tear his eyes away from him. “Why are you looking at me like that?” Simon asked quietly.

“Because,” said Jeremy. “You’re cute. And I like you.”

" Okay,  _ now  _ you’re distracting me,” Simon said. Jeremy smirked, leaning back against his seat. He was still sneaking glances at Simon, especially when he started softly singing along to the song on the radio.  _ Well push me honey to the up and right, we’ve been waiting but we’re next in line…  _ He loved watching Simon sing, especially in moments like these, to himself, without caring who was listening to him. Simon glanced over at him, smiling as he met his eyes and sang the next lyric.  _ Won’t you stay shotgun until the day I die? _

Simon parked behind the steel mill, and Jeremy opened the window, looking out at it. “Really?” he said.

“Really,” Simon replied. He climbed out of the car, and Jeremy met him on the other side. Simon reached out and twined their fingers together. Jeremy couldn’t help but smile, squeezing his hand. Simon rarely showed affection towards him in public, which, given his situation, Jeremy understood, but it made the moments like these feel so much better. “Come on,” said Simon. “I think I remember the way that we used to get in last time.”

“That’s right,” Jeremy said as Simon led him towards the gate. “You broke in here before with Gwen, didn’t you?”

Simon winced. “Can’t you just say that I’ve been here before?”

“I’m not wrong,” said Jeremy. “Hey, how are we going to get in, anyway? Won’t they have replaced the locks?”

Simon shook his head. “I don’t think they’ll have replaced them since the last time I was here.”

“Which was….?”

“A week ago,” Simon admitted. “This is where I go whenever my parents are fighting and I want to get out of the house but I don’t want to bother you with it. It’s always quiet here. I kind of like that.”

“Hey.” Jeremy grabbed Simon’s other hand, forcing him to a stop in front of the gate. “You’re not bothering me when you call me about stuff like that.” Simon sighed, looking down at the ground. “Simon, look at me,” he said. Simon tilted his chin just enough that their eyes met. “I’m serious,” said Jeremy. “You can talk to me about anything. Even if it’s something small like a bad grade on a test or something like that. Also, you really shouldn’t trespass, no matter how upset you are.”

“Look what you’re doing right now,” said Simon. “Trespassing. Breaking and entering. And besides,” he stepped closer, his gaze falling to Jeremy’s lips. “What was it that you said when I told you where we were going?”

“I said it was hot,” Jeremy breathed, moving his hand up to Simon’s face.

“Exactly,” Simon said before sealing their lips in a kiss. His hands fell to Jeremy’s waist, pushing him back until his back touched the fence. The kiss turned open-mouthed quickly, and Jeremy tugged at Simon’s hair to deepen it. Simon gasped, and Jeremy felt his grip on him tighten, pulling him closer. 

“We can’t do this here,” Jeremy whispered. “If the police showed up…”

“They won’t,” said Simon, but pulled away regardless, touching his forehead to Jeremy’s. “Come on,” he said. 

S imon was right, the gate was unlocked, and the windows still weren't boarded up. “The first time we came here, Gwen pulled these off with a crowbar,” Simon said. “I told her that it was kind of a felony. She told me to shut up.”

“I mean, you weren’t wrong,” said Jeremy. “This is technically breaking and entering.”

“Shut up, Jeremy.” Jeremy laughed, and he saw a grin flash across Simon’s face. He jumped up, grabbing onto the edge of the window and climbing up and over the ledge. Jeremy followed him, landing next to him on the ground. Simon reached out, lacing his fingers with Jeremy’s.

“This is...really cool,” Jeremy said, staring out at the wide, empty space. He pointed. “Isn’t that where the sign used to be?”

“Yeah,” Simon said. “Where do you think it is now?”

“Mr. Mazzu’s probably mounted it on his roof or something.”

Simon laughed, a flash of white teeth in the dim room. “You’re probably right, honestly. Imagine driving down the street and just seeing that on a house.” He wasn’t looking at Jeremy, his eyes seeming glazed over, distant. He tugged at Jeremy’s hand. “Come on,” he said.

Jeremy followed him. “Where are we going?”

“You’ll see.” 

Simon led him down a short hallway that led off of the main room, towards a closed door at the end of it. Jeremy half-expected it to be locked, but Simon pushed it open, revealing a small, empty room, the only light coming from a tiny window on the side of it. “This was the foreman’s office,” Simon said, turning towards the door to close it.

The sentence rang a bell in Jeremy’s head. “This is where you had sex with Anabelle, right?”

“We never had sex,” Simon said. He was facing the wall, so Jeremy couldn’t see his face, but he could hear the click as Simon locked the door. “But yeah.”

“Then why are we here?”

Simon turned around, dark eyes flicking up to meet Jeremy’s as he stepped closer to him. “I wanted to go someplace a bit more private,” he breathed. “So I could do this.” He leaned forwards and kissed him.

They had kissed before. They had  _ definitely  _ kissed before, even stealing a few make-out sessions in Jeremy’s bed when his parents weren’t home or in Simon’s car when they were sure they were alone. This was different. This was Simon’s hands under Jeremy’s shirt, Jeremy’s arms wrapped around Simon’s waist, the two trying to pull each other closer, closer, and closer still, until you weren’t sure where one ended and the other began. This was a continuation of what they had started outside, but it was more than that. This kiss was trying to say something. Something like  _ I’ll always be here for you  _ or  _ I can’t even begin to express how much I care about you  _ or maybe even something else, something like love.

Jeremy’s hands moved to the top button on Simon’s shirt. “Can I…”

“Yes,” Simon said. “Yes, please, please…” Jeremy’s hands were shaking and the buttons keep slipping through his fingers, so Simon pushed him away and did it himself, pushing the plaid shirt off of his shoulders. Jeremy took off his own top, dropping it down on the ground, and felt Simon’s eyes on him instantly.

“ _ Fuck,  _ Jeremy,” Simon whispered before his lips were back on him, kissing down his neck, sucking bruises into his skin. Jeremy moaned, his head falling back against the wall. He felt like he was on fire. His hands slipped into Simon’s back pockets, grabbing his ass, and he felt Simon gasp. He had begun to move down his chest, dragging his teeth and tongue against him, and it felt so good that Jeremy thought he might pass out. He moved one hand into Simon’s hair, tugging at it until Simon moved back up so that Jeremy could kiss him. Jeremy pushed him back up against the wall, biting down on Simon’s lip. Simon pulled at Jeremy’s hair, tilting his head to deepen the kiss even further. Jeremy rolled his hips, not surprised to find that Simon was just as hard as he was. Simon threw his head back, a moan escaping his lips. “Keep doing that,” he said, his voice hoarse. 

Jeremy needed no encouragement, grinding against Simon again, his hands going to Simon’s ass, pulling him closer to him. Simon began to move against him, their hips slamming together, and Simon’s hands on his sides felt so hot that they were branding him, and every point of contact between their bodies felt like it was burning. He felt Simon shudder against him, heard him moan Jeremy’s name, and then he was coming, his eyes closing and his head falling forwards onto Simon’s shoulder. Simon came only seconds later, his grip on Jeremy tightening and moans falling from his mouth. His knees gave out and he slid down the wall to sit on the ground, Jeremy sitting beside him. For a moment, they just sat there beside each other, their heavy breathing filling the small room.

“Was that okay?” Simon asked into the silence.

Jeremy looked over at him. “Are you kidding?” he said. “That was amazing.”

Simon laughed slightly, sounding relieved. “ _ You’re  _ amazing,” he said, grabbing Jeremy’s hand. Jeremy laid his head on Simon’s shoulder, and Simon moved his other hand to run through his hair, and they sat there together in silence. Jeremy thought he could fall asleep right here, curled up next to his boyfriend, the smile on his face refusing to go away.

“The cops could show up right now and I wouldn’t care one bit.”

“Mood-killer.”


End file.
